Heart aches Revisited
by joeypotter85
Summary: My version of events after Pacey and Joey's break up, set a few years after graduation.
1. Lindley's brilliant scheme

**Description: Takes place a few years after Pacey and Joey's break up.**

 **Author's note: If you review, I will update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters, just the original storyline.**

 **Heart aches Revisited**

 **Chapter #1**

 **(Jen's pov)**

 **"** **Are you coming to the Christmas party at Mrs. Leery's?", I ask while setting a cup of coffee in front of Pacey. Sitting down beside him, I** **take a few sips from my own. Joey is supposed to be going. Trying to gauge Pacey's reaction when I tell him that she is going to be there. I have a good feeling that he will be surprised to know that she is newly single. The guy that she was seeing...well, they broke up. Joey was packing his suite case to come down here and found an engagement ring. She flipped out and told him she thought that they should take a break. He wasn't too keen on the idea and suggested they break up instead. I know for a fact Pacey is no longer seeing that Emily chick either. This should be an interesting Christmas.**

 **"** **Well, I was thinking of stopping by for a bit. Is Dawson going to be there? Last I heard he was finishing up filming in Boston.", comments Pacey before taking a bite of his piece of toast. Dawson should be there yes, more importantly Joey will be there. While those two are on speaking terms, they don't exactly go out of the way to spend time together. There have been times where Joey will catch wind that Pacey is coming by and she will think of just about any excuse she could think of to leave. It has been a little over three years since the** **two broke up. You would think things would have gone back to normal between them. Heck, Dawson and Joey dated and they're still good friends. Guess Pacey really did a number on her heart though. I'm not saying that I want the two of them back together, but it would be nice if they could be in the same room together and not find a reason to take off after only a few minutes.**

 **"** **Dawson is expected to be there, yes. Know who else is supposed to be going? Little miss Josephine Potter.", I** **inform with a smile when he drops his piece of bacon. Ha! Knew that he wanted to see her. Pacey can say otherwise all he wants but judging by his reaction? It is not difficult to see that he would be completely lying. I think maybe it is time these two sit down and talk. What could it possibly hurt? They left a lot of things unspoken between the two of them after senior prom. It might be nice to get it all out in the open once and for all. I am not saying they are going to work everything that went wrong between them out. But it would be nice if they could get back to actually being friends again. It has been so long since we have all been able to hangout without all the pent up tension whenever Pacey or Joey show up.**

 **"** **Thanks for the heads up, I will be sure to keep my visit short then. Tell Potter and her boyfriend Charlie that I said hi and Merry Christmas will you Jen.", offers Pacey in a gruff manner. I can't help but notice him tense when he mentioned Charlie's name. Guess he is not too fond of the guy. Then again, why should he be? For the last two and a half years this guy has been the one lucky enough to make Joey happy. The girl was always all smiles whenever someone would ask about him. I can see how that would make Pacey more then a bit jealous or resentful of the guy. Seems like someone still has some left over feelings for dear Joey Potter.**

 **Finishing the last of my breakfast, I place my plate in the sink," Oh come on, Pace. You know that you want to see Joey. Besides, haven't you heard? Her and Charlie are no longer together."**

 **Poking at the last of his eggs, Pacey raises a confused eyebrow," The happy couple broke up? What happened?"**

 **"** **Lets just say Joey wasn't too excited when she found an engagement ring in his suite case she had been packing for him on their trip down here. Jo panicked and wanted to take a break. Charlie took it a step further and broke up with her instead.", I confide while studying Pacey carefully for a reaction. If he is relieved or not I wouldn't know the difference. Currently Pacey is acting as though he could care less. We both know this is not the case though. Had Charlie actually had the chance to propose on Christmas like planned? Something tells me Witter wouldn't be sticking around to hear Joey's answer. He is so obviously not over Joey, why can he not just admit this to himself? Do I think there is a chance of those two ever getting back together? Honestly, I don't know. But it would be nice if they could get back to being friends again at least.**

 **"** **That sounds like Potter. Leave it to her to look for the easy way out when things get complicated. The girl can't even be in the same room as me for more then five minutes before taking off.", laughs Pacey in a somewhat bitter tone. Excuse me? Is he kidding me right now? Lets not forget who broke up with who in front of literally everyone at senior prom. And for what? Because he was afraid of Joey eventually pushing him away? Please Pacey, you are exactly like her. You are just too blind to see it. The only reason the two of them are not still together today is because Pacey could not get over his jealousy of Dawson and doubts about what their future held. Had he been able to do that? Pacey and Joey would more then likely still be together today.**

 **"** **If that's not the pot calling the kettle black then I don't know what is Witter.", I remark with an amused shake of my head. Holding back a chuckle at the look on his face, I only shake my head. Oh it is going to be fun trying to get those two to sit in the same room together for more then two minutes. I am going to need Jack's help with this one. Not sure but I am fairly certain if we tell the both of them the other was hoping to see them, it might peek their interest and maybe even start a conversation between the two. Think I have just the plan to get those two speaking to one another if not only briefly.**

 **"** **Right, well if we're done here Lindley I should probably be going. Tell the Leery's and grams that I said hi and sorry I couldn't make it to the Christmas party this year.", advises Pacey with just a hint of agitation in his tone. Oh he can be so melodramatic sometimes. He and I both know that he's going to show up. Dawson and the rest of us would all be super ticked off if he didn't. But just to be sure, I am going to test the waters. I know for a fact that Jack is out with Joey currently, so I am going to text him to tell her the same thing that I am about to tell Pacey. Jack would call this meddling and lying but something needs to be done and what better way to jump start a conversation between these two then with a little white lie.**

 **"** **Oh come on Witter, it was only a joke. Besides, I think that you're going to want to come. Jack told me that Joey mentioned she was sort of hoping to see you there.", I confide just as he goes to walk off. This stops him in his tracks and I can't help but smile. Knew that it would work. When these two figure out what Jack and I both did they're going to want to kill us. What other choice did we have though? This three year long silent treatment they have been giving each other has gone way too far. Time to take matters into my own hands and get the ball rolling for the two of them. Pacey clearly wants to see Joey or he would have just kept right on walking.**

 **(Meanwhile; Jack's pov)**

 **..." Pacey actually told you that?", questions Joey with a surprised look on her face. What do you know? Jen is a genius. This little scheme of hers is going to work like a charm. Who would have thought? They're both going to figure it out eventually though and more then likely want to kill the both of us. I am just going to say that it was all Jen's idea. Why should I be thrown under the bus for going along with something that was completely her idea to begin with. The plan is pretty brilliant though. If it gets them talking? Why not give it a try.**

 **With a mere nod of my head, I take a drink from my glass of orange juice," Oh yeah, he told Jen that he thought it was time the two of you cleared the air between you finally."**

 **Biting down on her bottom lip in thought, Joey hesitantly nods her agreement," Guess maybe he does have a point. It is Christmas after all and there is no reason we couldn't try to be friends again."**

 **"** **See? There is the Christmas spirit Jo.", I tease with light nudge to her side. Judging by the smile on her face, I would say Joey is happy at the thought of settling things between her and Pacey. If all it takes is a slight nudge from Jen and I? Then it will all be worthwhile in the end. It would be nice to see those two finally getting along once again. It has been too long since all of us have spent time together. Hopefully this little scheme of Jen's will work and not backfire. Will it lead to the two of them getting back together? Somehow I doubt this, but a friendship is at least a start in the right direction.**

 **"** **Lets not get too carried away Jack, you and I both know Pacey and I have not been on the friendliest of terms.", reminds Joey while playing with the buttons on her shirt. This is true. While they have not been bitter toward one another, there have been a few close calls with those two. Still, if they would only take the time to sit down and talk about things I am sure they could eventually get past the ugliness that was their break up. Pacey said more then a few things he didn't mean that night and I bet he feels bad about it too. It is Christmas time, maybe the holiday season will rekindle some of the old sparks that once flickered between the two of them.**

 **"** **Hey, anything is possible Potter. It is the Christmas season after all.", I point out before following Joey from the diner. If her and Dawson were able to overcome their differences why shouldn't she be able to do the same with Pacey? There was a while there where Joey wanted nothing to do with Dawson. It was about the middle of her freshmen year at Worthington, Dawson was in town. They had a few drinks and wound up sleeping together. Unfortunately for Joey, Leery had a girlfriend at the time she knew nothing about. She hadn't found out until after the fact when she over heard him leaving the poor girl a break up message on her voice mail. Needless to say Joey was beyond ticked off. They hadn't spoke for a while but eventually wound up talking things out. Shortly after that is when Joey began dating Charlie. He was a nice guy, we all liked him...well except Witter. He was never too fond of the guy but then again he was with Joey.**

 **"** **Maybe, I guess only time will tell Jack. I should probably head out, Bess is expecting me at the B &B.", advises Joey before pulling me into a hug. Happily returning the gesture, I walk Joey to her truck. Watching her climb in, I wait for her to drive off before doing the same. Well, the deed is done. Far as Joey knows Pacey is hoping to see her at the Christmas party and from what Jen told me, he thinks the same thing. Should be fun seeing how this plays out. I am just hoping this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass because I will so blame this on Jen. …**


	2. Christmas surprise

**Description: Takes place a few years after Pacey and Joey's break up.**

 **Author's note: If you review, I will update.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters, just the original storyline.**

 **Heart aches Revisited**

 **Chapter #2**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **" Hey Bess, I'm home. Sorry I am late. Sort of ran into Jack and we got a late lunch.", I call once I walk inside. Dropping my suite case, I collapse onto the sofa. Oh man does it feel good to be home. Something tells me that her first question is going to be where is Charlie this year? Decided to hold off on telling Bess that the two of us are no longer together. How was I supposed to know it was his intention to propose to me though? I am a junior in college, marriage is the last thing on my mind. Did I even see myself spending the rest of my life with Charlie? To be honest, I don't know. There was a time when I thought Pacey and I would someday marry and have a few kids. Obviously that didn't turn out to be the case seeing as how he tore my heart out in front of everyone at our senior prom. There is a night I would love to forget.**

 **" Joey, hey! Where is Charlie? I was hoping that he would come again this year. Alexander loves him and they had so much fun together out in the snow.", gushes Bess much to my displeasure. Yeah, I saw that coming. Great, this is where I get to tell Bessie that he's not here because we broke up. When she hears the reason behind our parting ways, obviously I am going to be to blame. What was I supposed to do though? Charlie had a diamond engagement ring tucked away in his suite case. I am not an idiot, I know how to put one and one together. He was hoping to propose to me, probably at the Leery's Christmas party. Sorry but that is not something that I was ready to deal with.**

 **" Actually, Bess. There is something that I need to tell you...", I start in a hesitant voice. This is the part I have been dreading. I know for a fact once I tell Bess that Charlie and I are no longer seeing one another she is going to want to know why. I could take the easy way out and just lie to her. But Jen and Jack already know the truth and whose to say they won't slip up and open their mouths? Might as well just get it over with and tell her the truth right here and now. Sure Bess will be upset but with hopes she will at least agree that I am too young to be engaged. Hell, I only just turned twenty, I still can't even legally drink.**

 **" For heavens sake Joey, don't tell me that the two of you broke up. What happened? I thought you were so in love and happy?", asks Bess with an arched eyebrow. Sighing to myself, I steal a few cookies from a tray she just took from the oven. What happened? Charlie went insane and bought me a diamond ring, that is what happened. In a few years, maybe there is a chance that I would have said yes. But now? The both of us are still attending Worthington for the next year or so. What was the rush with wanting to be engaged? Why couldn't he have waited until after we had both graduated? Would that have been so difficult?**

 **Taking a bite from one of the cookies I stole, I bite down on my lower lip," We were Bess, don't get me wrong. But when I was packing his suite case to come, I found an engagement ring. I panicked and said I thought we needed to take a break. Charlie got all bent out of shape and broke up with me."**

 **Nearly choking on her glass of wine, Bess sets her drink down," Charlie was going to propose? Did you not see yourself marrying him Jo?"**

 **" I don't know...we're both still in college, the thought hadn't even entered my mind. Could we not talk about this anymore Bess, please? I'm upset enough and would rather just go up to my room and nap before dinner time.", I confess while rubbing at my eyes tiredly. The drive from Boston was hell. Not to mention I have been up for the last thirty six hours straight. Final exams were yesterday and I spent all of thursday night cramming. I have not slept a wink since thursday morning and I am beyond exhausted. Right now a nap is sounding pretty damn amazing. What I wouldn't give to be able to curl up under my covers and not have to wake up until tomorrow around noon. While I know this won't be the case the thought is still a pleasant one.**

 **" Well, it's probably a good thing Charlie couldn't make it. You are staying in Alexander's room Jo, I rented yours out through new years.", reveals Bessie much to my disliking. Is she kidding me? I have to room with a toddler? Well isn't that just fantastic. Guess I can kiss sleep goodbye. What the hell was Bessie thinking? I told her that I would be home for Christmas. Why the heck would she rent my room out? This is just perfect, Alexander better be sleeping with herand Bodie. His bed is so tiny, how am I even supposed to fit in it? She had better have a damn good reason for renting my bed room out and not telling me until I got here. This week is totally going to suck now, I will probably get zero sleep.**

 **" What?! Please tell me that you are kidding Bess. Who could you have possibly rented it out to?", I complain with a groan. Why would she rent my room out? Bess knew that I was coming home for Christmas break. Is she really going to tell me that all the other rooms are occupied and mine was the only one left? This is ridiculous. Well this break just got shot to hell. I could stay at the Leery's but do I really want Dawson's mom asking me about Charlie? When she finds out we're no longer together somethings tells me she's going to want to know why Dawson and I never worked things out.**

 **" It's actually funny that you asked, I sort of rented your room to Pacey.", informs Bessie with a nervous laugh. She has got to be kidding me right now. Of all the people, Bess gave my room to him? Why?! What the hell was she thinking? Why does Pacey even need to stay at the B &B anyway? He could have just as easily gone to Doug's. This is great. He had better not be going through any of my things. I swear I will murder him if he is. It is bad enough that Jack wants me to play nice with Pacey at the Christmas party. Now I have to see him on a daily basis at my house? Isn't that just fantastic news for me.**

 **Regarding Bessie with a look of agitation, I fold my arms across my chest in protest," Please tell me that you are not serious."**

 **Walking up behind me, Pacey steals a few cookies from my plate," Nice to see you too Potter. I was unpacking and found a photo album filled with old photos of us. Guess you forgot to burn those. Sorry to hear about you and Charlie, did he really propose? How come you said no?"**

 **" Thanks for the update, I will toss them in the fireplace tonight. Obviously Jen has a big mouth. Why is it any of your business why I said no anyway Witter?", I snap with a growing scowl taking over my features. Since when is my love life any of his business? You don't see me asking Pacey about Emily or whoever he might be dating now. Why? Because I don't care. I'm not about to explain my reasoning to Pacey, why should I? He is the last person that I want to see right now. All I wanted to do was shower, take a nap, eat dinner and sit on the docks for a bit. Am I going to be able to relax now? Probably not.**

 **" Come on Joe, I was only making polite conversation.", enlightens Pacey with a frustrated sigh. If this is your idea of polite conversation then count me out. No offense Witter but I am not in the mood to pal around with you. There is a reason that we haven't spoken for the better part of three years. You broke my heart, this shattered me to pieces. Here I thought the two of us were happy together and in a matter of minutes you managed to show me otherwise. Our breakup was devastating to me. All I wanted was for us to be together and you just threw me aside because you were scared. How is that fair to me?**

 **" Please don't Pace, I am not in the mood.", I mutter in a dismissive tone before making my way upstairs to my room. To my displeasure Pacey follows after me. Doing my best to ignore him, I rummage through my closet for a pair of pajamas. Frowning when I come across an old t-shirt of Pacey's, I toss it aside. Noticing this, Pacey picks it up immediately. Great now he is going to wonder why I even still have the shirt in the first place. Truth be told it is one of my favorites, but I am not about to let Pacey know this. Why should he know that I still wear something that he gave me?**

 **" Is this my old hockey Jersey Joey? I didn't know that you even had this. ...Look the last thing I want to do is fight, could we please try to get along?", questions Pacey in a sincere manner. Fighting is the last thing that I want to do either. I am tired and hungry. Guess getting along with Witter is my only hope of having a nice winter break. Besides if it will keep Jen and Jack off my case it is worth a shot. Those two can be so annoying. Every time we get together they are always trying to get Pacey and I to talk about our differences. They just never give up. Something tells me that they are never going to either. I hate having friends who care about me sometimes. …**


	3. I'm sorry I need you

**_Description: Takes place a few years after Pacey and Joey's break up._**

 ** _Author's note: If you review, I will update._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters, just the original storyline._**

 **Heart aches Revisited**

 ** _Chapter #3_**

 ** _(Pacey's pov)_**

 **"** **You know what Pace, if it will make everyone else happy then fine. Could you please get out while I change though?", asks Joey while pointing toward the door. With a simple nod of my head, I walk out of the room. It's not long before Joey comes out dressed in my old jersey and a pair of boxers. She looks more beautiful then I remembered. Following her downstairs, we make our way outside and sit on the docks. Not knowing what to say, I merely sit down beside Joey in silence. God, I miss everything about Potter. What the hell was I thinking when I let her go? At the time I knew it was a mistake but I just could not stop myself from breaking her heart. What I wouldn't give to be able to take back every single hurtful word I spoke to Jo that night.**

 **"** **Jo, I am really sorry about how things ended between us. You didn't deserve any of the hurtful things I said. It was never my intention to lash out at you the way I did. When I saw you dancing with Dawson and smiling though…I hated that he made you happy that night and I couldn't and every doubt and insecurity I had just came bubbling to the surface.", I explain in a hesitant manner. Glancing over at Joey, I can't help noticing the hurt that lies behind her eyes. Guess I must have struck a nerve. This was never my intention. I have just been wanting to apologize to Potter for so long now. I know that she has moved on and is happy now. I'm alright with this. I just…I wish things could have been different for the two of us. If I hadn't screwed up who knows, we might still be together now. There hasn't been many girls since Joey. Sure there was Emily, but I never really loved her, not the way I loved Potter at least. Joey was my first love, no body will replace her.**

 **"** **Pace, I appreciate your sincerity but could we not dredge up the past please?", pleas Joey in a soft voice. With a nod of my head, I stare out across the creek. The last thing I want to do is reopen old wounds but I needed to tell Jo how truly sorry I was for hurting her the way that I did. Nothing I say can change the way things are between Joey and I. I know this. But that doesn't mean that we couldn't try to be friends again, does it? Joey was once a big part of my life, the last thing I want is to be nothing to her. If she is willing, I would like to attempt to rebuild our broken friendship.**

 **"** **Sure thing Potter. ...Jen mentioned that you were hoping to see me at the Leery's party?", I** **inquire after a minute or so of silence. This seems to catch Joey's attention as she glances over at me. Something tells me this is not the case. Ugh, sometimes I can not believe Jen. Why does she always insist on putting her nose where it doesn't belong? The girl is always meddling around in everyone else's business. Did she really think that lying to me would somehow get Jo and I to settle our differences? Where does she even come up with these crazy schemes? The girl is persistent that much is clear. She has not stopped trying to get Jo and I to work things out since we broke up.**

 **Shaking her head with a laugh, Joey offers an amused smile," It's funny you say that because ironically Jack told me the exact same thing."**

 **Letting out a chuckle of my own, I** **toss a few rocks across the creek," Those two never stop do they? Jack was right about one thing. I actually was hoping to run into you Jo. I just...miss you. Hell to be honest, I miss us. But there hasn't been an us in a long time and I know there probably never will be."**

 **"** **Look...I miss you too Pace...but you wrecked my heart.", reminds Joey in a quiet manner. She misses me? This is unexpected. Who would have thought? I know that I hurt Jo, but it was a horrible mistake. One I wish I could take back. If she misses me does that mean Joey still loves me? I know that I never once stopped loving her, not even for a second. I am not sure what her reasoning for ending things with that Charlie guy was. My only guess is that Potter must have freaked out when she saw the engagement ring. Seems like Charlie was hoping to propose to her on Christmas and Joey just did not want that to happen. Can't say that I blame the guy for wanting to make sure he had Jo all to himself. Guess marriage was not on Joey's radar in the near future though.**

 **"** **I know that I did Joey. It is one thing I have come to regret the most if we're being honest.", I confide with a disheartened sigh. Taking a risk, I glance over at Joey. Saddened when I notice tears threatening to fall from her eyes, I pull Joey into my arms. Thankfully she doesn't put up a fight when I do. Relieved when Joey nuzzles her face into my chest, I hold her as she cries. Not sure if she is upset because of me or her failed relationship. My guess would be it is from a little bit of both. What I wouldn't give to be able to make her pain go away. It is killing me to see Joey like this and know there is nothing I can do except hold her.**

 **"** **Hey Pacey? You think maybe I could sleep in my bed tonight?", asks Joey with an exhausted look in her eyes. She wants to sleep in her bed? That is where I am staying though. Not knowing what else to say, I only give a mere nod of my head. Where does that leave me though? I'm not about to sleep in Alexander's room. Suppose that I will be taking Potter's sleeping bag on the floor beside her bed. At least I have the chance to hold her even if only for a while. It** **feels so right having Joey in my arms, she fits against me like a missing puzzle piece.**

 **"** **Of course Jo, I'll just camp on the floor beside your bed in a sleeping bag.", I offer with a smile and a kiss to her forehead. This seems to comfort Joey a great deal. Startled when she hugs my chest tightly, I hold her close. This just feels so amazing and right. What the hell was I thinking letting Joey go the way I did? If I hadn't screwed up, I could hold her like this whenever I wanted to. Why do I have to be such an asshole at times? Joey might need me right now, but I know that it won't last. She'll wake up in the morning and want nothing to do with me again.** **If I thought for a second there was a chance Potter might take me back, I would do whatever it took to keep her.**

 **Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey peeks up at me with a sleepy smile," No Witter, you don't have to do that. We could share my bed."**

 **Unsure what to think or even say, I only give a slight nod of my head," If that's what you want Potter."**

 **"** **Tell you the truth Pacey, I just want to be held...even if it has to be by you.", adds Joey with a playful smirk. Alright, ouch. Good to see Jo still has her sense of humor to her at least. This is great, who would have thought the two of us could get along so nicely. Maybe by the Christmas party Jo and I won't have to pretend to get along. With hopes maybe we could even be friends again. Talking with Jo is what I miss the most. The way we used to bicker and argue, that is what I miss the most about our friendship. That love hate banter was the highlight of my day before Potter and I started dating.**

 **"** **I'm alright with that so long as you are smiling Joey.", I admit with a grin of my own. This girl knows how to turn me** **into a bumbling idiot in mere seconds. Then again it never took much with Joey. I had it bad for Potter for a while before I ever made a move on her. Hell I remember making up excuses just to be around her. When you are in love with someone proximity is usually a good thing regardless of how they do or don't feel about you. Any reason that I could think of to be around Joey, I was. This girl had me bending over backwards trying to get her to notice me. No one had ever made me feel the way Potter did.**

 **"** **Hey Pace...do you think we could do that thing that we used to do?", questions Joey with a shy smile. Without so much as another word, I know exactly what she is talking about. Back when we had first started dating and we were sailing on True Love, Joey and I would spend each night reading books to one another until we fell asleep. It became almost a nightly ritual after a while. We have not done this in a long time, it is something I miss though. If Potter wants to take turns reading until we both fall asleep that is fine with me. Maybe there is hope for us as friends after all. At least Jo doesn't hate my guts anymore.**

 **"** **Sure Jo, we could definitely do that.", I agree while taking her hand in mine. Standing up carefully, I can't help but grin happily when Joey wraps my arms around her. Following her inside once more, I allow Joey to lead me upstairs. Thankfully Bess is already in her room for the night. Had she seen the two of us walk in like this, she probably would have hurled a million questions at Potter and I. Truth is, I don't know what is going on with the two of us right now, and I don't care either. I just love that we are finally getting along again. Being able to have Joey in my arms? Well, that is just a bonus. …**


	4. Startled awake Who do you Love?

**_Description: Takes place a few years after Pacey and Joey's break up._**

 ** _Author's note: If you review, I will update._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters, just the original storyline._**

 **Heart aches Revisited**

 ** _Chapter #4_**

 ** _(Pacey's thoughts)_**

 **Potter and I spent the last hour or so taking turns reading Moby Dick. I can't believe she still kept this book after all these years, this book was our favorite to read together. Here I thought she would have given the copy I gave her away but not a chance, Jo still has it. We read until she fell asleep in my arms. I have been just watching her sleep since. Joey is still the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Emily could never hold a candle to her. This in part is why we broke up. Seems Emily came across a photograph of Joey and I that** **I had in my bedside dresser. When she confronted me about the picture, Emily had asked if I was still in love with Joey. I was not about to lie to her and say no. Needless to say, she ended things with me and we have not spoken since. Rubbing at my eyes tiredly, I stare at Joey sleeping in my arms. It's not long before I close my eyes and drift off to sleep too. ...(End Pacey's thoughts)**

 **(Next morning; Bessie's pov)**

 **"** **Hey Pacey, sorry to wake you. Have you seen Joey though? She has a...oh, well alright then.", I stumble mid-sentence when I notice Joey wrapped up in Pacey's arms. Wow, I was not expecting to walk in on this. What the hell is going on? Were they or were they not at one anothers throats last night. What the hell could have possibly changed? Guess poor Charlie boy might just be out of luck. Seems Joey and Pacey have found their way back to one another. While I am happy for the two of them, I have a feeling Charlie's not going to be. Oh there is about to be a lot of screaming going on.**

 **"** **What the hell is going on here Joey?", I hear Charlie yell from behind me. This manages to wake Joey right up as she falls out of bed. Rubbing at her eyes tiredly, Joey jumps up at the sight of Charlie. Pacey is not far behind her. There is a noticeable tension in the room when Pacey places his arms protectively around Joey's waist. She hasn't even made an attempt to move from his embrace. This is serious. What the hell is going on here? Are these two getting back together? Since when? Last I recall Joey wanted nothing to do with Pacey. Swear I will never understand these two.**

 **"** **Charlie...what are you even doing here?", asks Joey with a look of confusion. It's not obvious by now? The poor guy misses you and came to try and work things out. Unfortunately for Charlie it looks as though he might be too late. Seems like Joey just may be on the verge of working things out with Pacey. This girl can never catch a break, first she nearly breaks up Dawson and Pacey's friendship. Now she is all but crushing Charlie's heart. I sort of feel for the guy. While he must have realized Joey was scared off by the engagement ring, I am sure he never imagined that he could have managed to chase her back into Pacey's arms. Still have no clue what the hell is up with those two.**

 **"** **It's not obvious? I came to see you Joey! This was obviously a mistake. Merry Christmas Jo, enjoy the new year.", mutters Charlie in a dismissive tone before taking off. Watching Joey run off after him, my eyes fall on Pacey. He looks heart broke and confused as to why Joey took off after Charlie. Now I don't know who to even feel bad for. One thing I would love to know is what the hell is going on between Pacey and my sister. One way or another Witter is going to answer my questions. We could either do this the easy or hard way. I will leave the choice up to him.**

 **Shaking his head in disbelief, Pacey pulls on a t-shirt,** **"** **Well, that was short lived."**

 **Following Pacey from Joey's room, I walk down to the kitchen with him," Care to tell me what that even was Pacey?"**

 **"** **You're asking the wrong person Bess.", mutters Pacey with a frustrated sigh. Making him a plate of breakfast, I pour us both some juice. While Joey might have taken off after Charlie, I am sure that it is not for the reasons that he thinks. Joey broke up with Charlie because she did not want to marry him. His showing up here is not going to change that. I am not sure what is going on with these two, but if they are trying to work things outs this is great. To be honest it would be about time too. Jen and Jack have only been trying to get those two to talk since they broke up three years ago. Do I think they will wind up together? I don't know but I hope so.**

 **"** **For what it's worth Pace, Joey didn't take off after him for the reasons you're thinking.", I assure with a smile. Glancing up from his breakfast, Pacey takes a drink from his orange juice. Not sure if he believes me but it is the truth. Joey does not want to get back with Charlie. The whole engagement ring had her really freaked out. Whatever her reasoning was for going after Charlie it was not to make amends with him. If Pacey would only relax, he will see that I am right. Joey will come back and explain herself in time. He just has to sit and wait patiently until she does.**

 **"** **Maybe your right Bess, but I would love to know what is going on in her head right about now.", confides Pacey before pushing his empty plate aside. That makes two of us. How does someone go from not wanting anything to do with Pacey to waking up in bed beside him? What happened between those two last night? I know they only slept, that much was obvious. My only question is what the hell happened between those two last night? One minute Joey couldn't get far enough away from him, the next she is wrapped in Pacey's arms. How did this come about? Was it only a one time thing or is Joey considering working things out with Pacey?**

 **"** **That makes the two of us Pacey.", I acknowledge with an exasperated breath. One thing I know, when Joey does get back? We are going to have a nice long talk about just what the hell is going on. For starters, why did Charlie come here in the first place? Did he want to work things out with her? If so, would she have felt the same way? Who does Joey see herself with, Charlie or Pacey. This is a question I know is in the back of Pacey's mind right about now. It is easy to see Pacey would very much like to be with Joey. Is the feeling mutual though? Could she want to be with him just as much? …**

 **(Later; Joey's pov)**

 **"** **Been out here long Potter?", I hear Pacey ask from behind me. He is going to want answers. At least he does not sound angry or upset. What am I supposed to tell Pacey? I woke up in bed beside him and chased after Charlie when he took off. It was not for the reasons Pacey thinks either. Truth be told, I just wanted to explain to Charlie why I flipped when I saw the engagement ring. I am not ready to be married, simple as that. Truth be told, I didn't see myself marrying Charlie. I had always imagined myself marrying Pacey. I was not about to tell him this though.**

 **"** **Pace, I am sorry that I took off before.", I apologize before moving to stand in his arms. Thankful when he holds me close, I grasp hold of Pacey's hands. Going after Charlie turned out to be a mistake. He didn't want to hear anything that I had to say. Charlie asked who Pacey was so I told him. When he asked if we were getting back together I told him that I didn't know what we were doing. Then when Charlie asked if I still loved Pacey? I couldn't give him an answer. If I told Charlie no that would be a lie. When I didn't say anything Charlie just turned and walked away. I didn't bother to go after him that time.**

 **Resting his chin on my shoulder, Pacey whispers in my ear," It's alright Jo, I was just wondering...if you thought you made a mistake rejecting his proposal?"**

 **Glancing up at Pacey in confusion, I kiss his cheek sweetly," No, it was nothing like that. I just needed to explain to him why I couldn't accept his ring."**

 **"** **Which is why exactly Potter?", asks Pacey in a gruff tone. His voice sends shivers down my spine. After all these years Pacey still has that sort of an effect on me it seems. It's not obvious by now? Charlie is not the one I am supposed to marry...you are Witter. If only we could go back to the way things used to be between the two of us. Before you ruined everything at prom...when we were both happy and in love. I miss the two of us together so much that it hurts sometimes. What would I do if Pacey and I got our second chance? This is something I ask myself often.**

 **"** **He's not the one I am meant to marry Pacey.", I explain in a quiet manner. Truth is, I always thought that Pacey would be that guy. Even after we broke up, I hoped we would someday work things out and he would propose. Now I am not sure if that will ever happen. What the hell are the two of us even doing? We're acting as though nothing happened and we're together when that clearly is not the case. Does Pacey want to be with me? He must if he is still here right? Do I want to be with him? Well, here I am tangled in his strong arms again. Wish I knew what any of this meant, it would make life a hell of a lot easier.**

 **"** **Am I Jo?", questions Pacey after a few minutes of silence. Wow, he does not mess around. Pacey just goes right for the hard questions doesn't he? Do I want to marry Witter someday? Part of me says yes. The other part? Is afraid of him leaving me a shattered wreck again. I am torn between wanting to be with Pacey and being too scared to take him back. Wish I knew what the hell I was supposed to do right now about now. Unfortunately I don't. If I were to give Pacey another chance he would have to prove to me that he is able to trust and confide in me whenever something is bothering him. That is the only way the two of us will work.**

 **"** **I don't know…part of me wants you to be Witter.", I admit with a shy smirk. Thankful when Pacey's lips meet mine, I hug him tightly. Not sure what is going on but I don't even care anymore at this point. I want to be with Pacey and he wants to be with me. Right now? This is all that matters to me. Maybe this time we will get it right and work. Pacey needs to know that I am not going anywhere. I never was the first time, just wish that he would have known this. God help him if he is stupid enough to break my heart a second time. …**


End file.
